To Ask Her Out, or Not to Ask Her Out?
by Creatively Insane
Summary: Luna Lovegood discovers computers, and with them fanfiction dot net, and on it, a story posted by none other than Seamus Finnigan...about her. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All rights J

DISCLAIMER: All rights J.K.Rowling's. I don't own any of this. property of itself. Sorry if I use anyone's story title or summary or penname or anything, I'm just making this up as I go along.

--

Luna Lovegood was staying with her Muggle-born friend for the Winter holidays. This ought to have been an impossible occurrence, in and of itself, because Luna Lovegood did not _have _friends. But she'd managed to wrangle an invite out of one of the girls in her dorm. She'd always wanted to see a Muggle house. She had imagined they'd be very interesting, full of the interesting contraptions Muggles dreamed up. And she was right. Her 'friend' Brigid Dunstan had explained as best she could, but Luna still found everything from microwaves to vacuum cleaners utterly fascinating. So fascinating, in fact, that she had thoroughly examined evry single one of them.

Well…there was one. One machine she had not yet tried and tested. It was a little intimidating, even for Luna. All those rows of little black buttons…the sheet of blank darkness…and what it could do……

Luna Lovegood, future editor-in-chief of the Quibbler, researcher of less-than-known magical creatures, and try-anything must-know-all devoted-to-learning Ravenclaw, was absolutely terrified of Brigid's computer.

It wasn't even a large computer. It was what Brigid called a laptop, and it was, in fact, rather small, and could fold in half and become even smaller. But the vastness of the knowledge contained inside of it was simply devastating. Luna tentatively stabbed the power button. The dark screen lit up as the computer ran all its start-up screens, before showing Luna a perfectly innocent desktop, complete with cute actor background and AIM, Internet Explorer, and iTunes icons. Luna clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. Nothing happened. He clicked it again. Still nothing. She clicked it three times in quick succession, and finally a window popped open. That must be the trick, she decided. You had to click it three times. The window showed a number of mysterious buttons at the top of the screen, and a so-called 'website' underneath. Luna was unaware of the purpose of these buttons, but Brigid had told her 'just click around and you'll be fine.' Before walking out of the house to go visit her Muggle boyfriend. So Luna, staring with interest at the website, clicked on one of the buttons. It was marked 'books', and Luna liked books, so she thought perhaps she'd try that one first. More links. She saw one that said 'Harry Potter', so she clicked that. Another list of links appeared, plus lots of words. Words were good, she could handle words. At the top of the list of links, she read 'Star-crossed', and underneath that, what appeared to be a description of what the link led to. "When Harry Potter met Draco Malfoy in his first year, he decided to loathe him for eternity. But somehow, in the Potterverse, things are never that simple. Can loathing turn to liking, or even loving, for two of the most star-crossed characters in existence?" she read aloud. "Well that is very strange. I _know_ those people. Besides, they aren't star-crossed. Romeo and Juliet is star-crossed. Harry and Draco is utter disgust. What is this website, anyway?" She glanced at the top of the screen. Written there was 'Harry Potter FanFiction Archive – – Microsoft Internet Explorer. _Fanfiction? Wasn't that stories people wrote about characters in books they'd read? Could Harry's story really be in a book somewhere? I'd like to read that book, if I can find it. I wonder if it's popular enough for me to find it in a Muggle bookstore? I wonder if I'm in it._

With this last thought, Luna clicked the drop-down menu marked 'Char: All'. She imagined Char was short for character, and if she was in the book at all, she would be on this list. The list seemed to go on an age. She spotted her name, but could not resist scrolling all the way to the bottom. When the list hit 'Zacharias S.' She scrolled back up to her name and clicked on it. Nothing happened. She frowned, then noticed a button marked 'Go'. She clicked on this, and finally a page of links with writing under them appeared. "Maid for a Day," she read. "When Luna Lovegood find sherself short on cash and deep in debt, she gets herself a job as a maid – at the prestigious Malfoy Manor. Working for Draco Malfoy is certainly a way to get cash, but could it be a way to get love as well?" she paused. "NO!" She moved on to the next one. They were all similar. Oh, Luna Lovegood, oh, unlikely circumstance, oh, she falls for some guy. But then one caught her eye, and she read this one out loud too.

"To Ask Her Out, or Not to Ask Her Out? I, Seamus Finnigan, seriously contemplating asking out Luna Lovegood, have listed the many reasons I should not ask her out. I then realised that fanfiction authors, as lustful as they are, would surely be interested by this piece, and have posted it accordingly."

She frowned again. Luna didn't frown much, but this website was befuddling, and it caused her much heavy contemplation, which caused much frownage. _In fact_, she thought, _this website is more complex than the safety precautions used by the Water Ruisar to protect itself from the Heliopath_. But she clicked on the link anyway. It was possible it was just another fanfiction, posted by someone who thought it would be interesting to write something like this, but it was also possible that Seamus, who had a Muggle father, owned a computer and knew about this….

So she read the fanfiction.

A/N: I know most of you don't believe I am actually Seamus Finnigan because I (he?) am/is just a character in a book. But it happens I am real, as is Luna. Too real, in fact. So here is my list, whether you believe in it's authenticity or not.

DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling officially holds the rights to mine and Luna's names, plus any other Harry Potter 'characters' mentioned in this list, and I don't want to get myself sued or anything, so let's just pretend I don't own my identity, alright?

Reasons I Should Never Ever Ever Ask Luna Lovegood Out:

She is crazy. She's always running around, waving her arms and talking about imaginary creatures. God, I love it when she does that. It's so cute.

She is unpopular. I could never live down the shame of asking out somebody like that. Sometimes I wonder if I even care.

She doesn't talk to me. I don't think she knows I exist.

She would probably say no. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would want a boyfriend, you know?

She might say yes. What would I do if she said yes? Probably act like I'd been joking and blow her off. I'm a terrible person.

She would say no, because she is too beautiful to go out with me. Her hair is just gorgeous. It kind of sparkles. And those big blue eyes. They really get to me.

If she said yes, I think I'd handle it badly. I wouldn't know how to act around her. I don't have a lot of experience with girls.

I think she might be dating Harry Potter. He took her to Slughorn's Christmas party. It nearly killed me.

She's a Ravenclaw, I'm a Gryffindor. She's light-hearted, air-headed, and smart. I'm brave, kind of funny, and game for a laugh at any time. What do we have in common?

I want to ask her more than I've ever wanted anything, and that scares me.

Luna, eyes wide, heart pounding brutally, clicked on the link for reviews. Most of the people, some of them with names like 'Mrs.Malfoy13ABCD', had posted things like 'wow, great idea, it was cool how you acted like you were Seamus' and 'OMG I LOVE SEAMUS AND LUNA TOGETHER WRITE MORE PLZ!' No one considered that it could actually be Seamus. But Luna knew Seamus. If you'd been in love with him for four years, you'd know him pretty well too. And she wondered. She clicked the link to the author's page. He had written a few stories, all of them real relationships. She recognized a couple of the conversations. Ones she had heard Ron and Lavender, or Ginny and Dean, actually having. He also had a few stories about him and her. In some of them they got together. In some, she shot him down. They obviously reflected Seamus's changing moods as he thought about how it might turn out. Luna wondered briefly if perhaps a Yellikwet had got in his food somehow. Eating them made you switch violently between optimism and pessimism.

Eventually she went back to Seamus's list and hit review. With trembling fingers, she typed 'Are you really Seamus Finnigan?' and clicked send. A minute later she got a reply. Obviously he was online. She read the reply he had sent her. 'Yes. Do you believe me?' She considered that for a second then smiled. 'Yes,' she typed. 'Meet me at the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on the seventh floor at midnight the day we get back.' She hit send and closed the window. Brigid would be home soon, and Luna didn't want her to know about any of it. She kept the secret close to her, like a pet or a child. Just like she kept it secret from everyone that she loved Seamus, she could keep it secret from them that he loved her back.

End of chapter. There will be one more, then I will be done.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Everything in this chapter owned by J

DISCLAIMER: Everything in this chapter owned by J.K. Rowling. I forgot to mention that Brigid's first name is my own personal invention. I mean, not the name, but that B. Dunstan is a Ravenclaw named Brigid. I made that up. Also, FanFiction dot net is not mine in any way.

Luna smiled happily as she sat by herself at the Ravenclaw table. Of course, it was impossible to sit by yourself at a House table, but there was certainly no one sitting right next to her or across from her. She felt a little like an island. Maybe one with a lake and palm trees. She spotted Seamus Finnigan looking at her, and a squirrel appeared. Wait, no, there weren't squirrels on tropical islands, were there? How about a parrot, then? Yes, a tropical island with a lake and palm trees and coconuts and a parrot. Seamus looked away, and the parrot fell in the lake and drowned. She sighed and took another bite of her dinner. The sky above the island filled with clouds, and it begin to rain.

As Luna was leaving the Great Hall after dinner she spotted Seamus being accosted and flirted with by one of the other Gryffindor girls. She thought her name was Victoria Frobisher. Luna frowned and snorted. _What an awful name!_ She thought, and vowed to hate her for all eternity. Perhaps she would feed her to a Umgubular Slashkilter. Or a Troll. She shook her head and made her way up the stairs as fast as possible, without glancing back. Well, ok, once. Victoria had grabbed Seamus' arm and was clinging to him, trying to drag him away somewhere. A hurricane whipped through the island, uprooting trees and sending parrots and squirrels (yes, squirrels!) running for cover or flying into the air. But she ignored this and continued to make her way up the stairs.

Upon reaching the door to Ravenclaw Tower, she banged with the knocker ferociously. The bird opened its beak and asked "What is love?" Luna glared at it. Did it sense what you were thinking, or something? "An illusion," she stated. The bird sighed. "If you say so," it said, and the door swung open. Inside, the common room was very peaceful. Not many student were in it – quite a few had already gone to bed. The ones that remained were studying the textbooks of the classes they had the next day. Luna was seized by the urge to disrupt the silence. She tried to hold it back, but couldn't after a minute.

"AMERICA IS IN A RECESSION!" she screamed, leaping into the middle of the common room. Startled Ravenclaws stared at her like they'd never seen anything like her. They probably hadn't. She continued screaming. "A RECESSION, I SAY! PROFFESSOR FLITWICK LOVES TO TANGO! I'M GOING TO BED!"

And she dashed up the stairs to her four-poster. She wrenched the daek blue curtains around her and lay down on her pillow. It was an unusual pillow, because she was was an unusual girl. It was not, like its counterparts on the other beds, covered in a bronze pillowcase. Instead, it was red, with a golden winged lion flapping across it she had made it herself. It was a display of her devotion to Seamus, but her dormmates regarded it as nothing more or less than a sign of her weirdness and abnormality. Usually, she liked to lie face down on it and think about Seamus. Now she lay staring at her ceiling, thinking about all the interesting things she could do to Victoria Frobisher. Eventually, though, she ran out of interesting things, and she crept out of her dormitory and out of the common room and down the stairs. She made her way to the other stairs, the ones leading to the sixth floor, and after that, the stairs leading to the seventh. She walked over to the statue slowly. It was almost midnight. Could Seamus be here already? But no, she was alone. She sighed with relief and pulled her hood up. The blue cloth hid her face from view.

After a moment of standing there, she spotted movement, and a painting swung away from the wall to reveal a small dark hole. Seamus Finnigan clambered out of it. The moon over her island shown brightly and happily. A nightengale was singing, because Luna wasn't sure what kind of nocturnal birds lived on tropical islands. Seamus spotted her and walked over.

"You're the one who sent me a message?" he asked, and at the sound of his voice, she melted into a puddle of happy melted Luna. She managed a nod. "Youa Ravenclaw, then?" he asked, and again she nodded. "Not Vicky Frobisher in disguise?" she shook her head. He sighed. "This seems a mite unfair, me doing all the talking. Who are you? How about we start with that?"

Luna took a deep breath. She flung her arms around him and kissed him, and her island vanished, because she didn't need it anymore, and she was really happy, as happy as she'd been before her mother had died. Then he pushed her away, and she had another small hurricane destroy her island. He raised his eyebrows. "Why don't we start with the name? I'm starting to wonder if maybe you are Vicky."

Luna reached up hesitantly and gripped a fold of fabric in her hood. She twitched it off, and his eyes went wide. "Luna?" he asked. She smiled at him. He frowned. "You read the list?" he asked. She nodded. "You read the list. God." He looked really embarrassed.

"I thought it was sweet, if it makes you feel any better," she told him, speaking for the first time.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.

She frowned. "What for?"

"I called you crazy. And unpopular. And air-headed."

"You also called me beautiful and light-hearted and smart."

"Can I ask you something, Luna?" he asked, as if afraid of the answer. Or of the question.

"I know you exist. I do want a boyfriend, as long as it's you. I don't think you're a terrible person. I think you're gorgeous too. I don't care about your experience with girls. I'm not dating Harry Potter. I think we have a lot in common. Do any of those answer your questions?" she asked.

"Well, no, but they're certainly good to hear," he replied.

"What's your question then?" she asked.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

A slow smile spread across Luna's face. She put a few girls dancing the can-can and some mango trees on her island for good measure. "Yes."

He pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. It was even better than the first kiss, because he was actually involved in it. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she let him deepen the kiss. She loved the taste of his mouth. Like peppermint and something else, something undescribable. He broke the kiss first, tugging gently on her bottom lip with his teeth. She opened her eyes then. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her into a warm hug. She relaxed against him, feeling as if nothng could ever go wrong.

"Luna," he said quietly.

"mmhmm," she replied, still dreamily happy. The moon above her island did loop-the loops.

"Goodnight," he whispered. He kissed her briefly before turning and walking back towards his common room.

"Seamus!" she called as softly as possible. She bit her lip.

"Yeah?" he asked, just as quietly.

"I…I…I love you," she told him, because she knew it was true.

He smiled at her. She loved that smile. "I love you too, Luna," he told her, before whispering the password to the portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress and vanishing inside. She stared at the portrait for a minute, still dazedly happy. She fixed the hurricane damage on her island. She probably would have stood there all night, if it weren't for the portrait.

"He's gone to bed, dear, so should you."

Luna jumped about nine feet in the air. "Oh," she stammered. "Right. I'll be going then." She walked back down the stairs, and back up the spiral staircase to the door. She knocked quietly.

"What is love?" it asked.

"You already asked me that one," she told it.

"It's too late at night for me to think of another," it answered grumpily.

"Hmm…" Said Luna. "I don't know what love is. But I think I'm going to find out."

"That's the only real answer, of course," said the bird, and if it could have smiled, it would. The door swung open, and Luna went back up the stairs to her dormitory. She lay down on her back, stared at the ceiling,and went to sleep without thinking of Seamus once. She didn't need to.

FIN.

Love, me. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I'm glad. If you didn't, perhaps you should read another fanfiction until you find one you do enjoy. That's the great thing about options, innit?


End file.
